A personal computer comprises a display and a conventional computer display is now switched from a cathode ray tube based device to a liquid crystal display (LCD). Furthermore, for comfortableness of a user's viewing the computer display, the computer display is now replaced by a wide screen display and the display area is getting larger.
It is also known to combine a plurality of display devices to form a combined display that has a large display area for special purposes such as enhancing effect of advertisement or to provide a user with more reality of viewing effect. However, most of the combined display device that is formed by combining a plurality of individual displays has a very large size display area, which often exceeds the viewing angle of a user, so that the user cannot completely read displayed information or message at a single glance of the display area and the control and operation become very awkward.
Heretofore, various techniques of control and operation in the related field were available. An example is illustrated in Taiwan Patent Publication No. 200701055, which discloses a voice-controlled multimedia playing device and the voice control method thereof. In this Taiwan Patent, the multimedia playing device comprises a voice control mode activation switch, a voice detection module, a voice control processing module, an audio instruction playing module, an audio database, and a multimedia data playing/processing module.
A user uses the voice control mode activation switch to start a voice control operation mode. After the voice control operation mode is activated, the voice detection module detects and analyzes a voice signal from the surroundings via the voice control processing module. The voice control processing module determines a program instruction corresponding to the voice signal and executes an operation processing routine in accordance with the program instruction.
The audio instruction playing module plays audio data in accordance with the program instruction in order to prompt the user to provide corresponding voice signal. The audio database stores multiple audio data sets corresponding to the program instruction. The multimedia data playing/processing module may base on the files that are of multimedia data formats in the operation processing routine to execute playing operation of the multimedia file data.
Further, Taiwan Utility Model No. 200703140 discloses a video processing method for automatically adjusting the location of window interface and the device thereof, which is used in association with a video system. The video system comprises an image pickup device and a display device. The image pickup device functions to obtain an image signal containing data of a human face and display the image signal in a window interface of the display device. Based on analysis performed on the human face data, the location of face characteristic is determined and a location parameter that is subjected to adjustment is figured out. Then, the location parameter is used to adjust the location of the window interface to have a human face carried by the image signal displayed to exactly confront the user.